


Scout Team Six

by isoldmysoulforrockandroll



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 02:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11221872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isoldmysoulforrockandroll/pseuds/isoldmysoulforrockandroll
Summary: This is an AU story based around three new characters. The concept is of a Scout Team, a group of ponies dispatched to help with the day to day problems of Equestria. In between the end-of-the-world stuff there are bridges to be mended, lost goats to be found, ponies who just need a helping hand from their Princess. Our characters are members of Scout Team Six, derisively known as the "Tragic Trio" for their past failings. In tone, this story is safely between the tone of the television show and the works of Chuck Jones. I don't really go in much for shipping, or relationship drama, but I do enjoy a good adventure story with some humor and warmth. Did I pull it off? Not for me to say!





	1. Chapter 1

#  [Little Foal Lost](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/375431/1/scout-team-six/little-foal-lost)

 

**Ponies on Patrol – Episode 1 "Little Foal Lost"**

**Notes on specific characters can be found in the appendix, at the end of the text**

_Cloud Chaser Voiceover: It all started on what seemed like another day in the life of the Pony Patrol. My group, Scout Team Six, had been sent to help one of the locals clean up after a nasty storm._  
  
ROLL OPENING CREDITS

_We open on a wide shot of a charming cottage alongside a well-established cobblestone roadway. There's a nice stream nearby with a little stone bridge over it. There's a small orchard behind the house, some farmland, and a chicken coop off to the side. A sign out front identifies the structure as the 'Gallop Inn'. We see CLOUD CHASER up on a ladder, putting up a lightning rod on the peak of the roof. A second pony, ROMA is standing at the foot of the ladder._

Cloud Chaser-"There! Now with this lightning rod in place the inn should be safe from any more rogue storms that might sneak past the weather team. Speaking of which..ah! Here's Gold Rush now."

_GOLD RUSH flies down casually, hovering near the ladder._

Gold Rush: <to Cloud Chaser> "Hey there Cloud Chaser, I think that's the last of the storm clouds, rounded up and headed back towards Cloudsdale to be recycled. <to Roma> Sorry again about that mixup, ma'am. We do our best, but there's always a couple bad clouds that slip past us."

Roma: "Oh, think nothing of it! I know you are all doing your best, and you've done such a good job..mostly."

_We cut to the chicken coop. One part of the wire is down, and a couple chickens are loose, pecking around in the yard. FADE MOONSTRUCK suddenly becomes visible near one of the chickens, and tries to grab it, but the chicken panics and runs away. We watch Fade running back and forth futilly, unable to round up the birds._  
  
Fade: "Oh, please come back! I promise I won't hurt you, and I'm sorry about the names I called you earlier. I was frustrated, and I didn't mean it."

Gold Rush: <raised eyebrow> "Has she been working on that same job all day long?"

Cloud Chaser: <sighs> "That's our Fade."

_Cloud Chaser climbs down the ladder and walks over to Fade. Gold Rush lands next to her._

Cloud Chaser: "Fade, what are you doing?"

Fade: "Oh! <salutes sharply> Fade Moonstruck reporting for duty SIR! Following orders SIR! Rounding up the chickens and fixing the coop SIR!"

Cloud Chaser: "At ease! This isn't basic training anymore. You don't have to salute every single time you see me."

Fade: "Sorry SIR!"

Gold Rush: "Why are you chasing these chickens around like this?"

Fade: "Well, first I tried to round up the chicks, but they're small and skittish, and I could only carry two at once. Then, by the time I'd catch two more the first two would have escaped again. So then I thought 'Fade, they'll probably follow their mother if you catch her', but the older chickens are a lot smarter, so I tried using invisibility to sneak up on them."

Gold Rush: "Fade, you've managed to make this job about as difficult as possible. Watch me. First, we mend the chicken coop so they can't keep getting back out. <fixes the chicken wire> Next, we lure the chickens in with some feed <tosses feed on the ground>. Finally, after the chickens and chicks have gone in to eat we close the gate. You see?"

Fade:" Ah, I see. <a little down> Looks like I made a mess of another easy job."

Cloud Chaser: "Oh, don't worry about it. We were all rookies once. The important thing is that the job is all done now."

Roma: "That it is. I wish there was some way I could repay you."

Gold Rush: "Actually...<takes out abacus>...we figure ten bits for the roof repairs, five more for lightning rod installation, six bits for chicken wrangling, the repair to the coop is..."

Cloud Chaser: <interrupting>" What she means to say is that Princess Celestia is happy to send her Pony Scout teams to help her subjects <eyeing Gold Rush> AT NO CHARGE. Now then, let's get our tools cleaned up."

_The BOY BULLIES fly in. They're wearing pieces of uniform, indicating that they are in the same organization as our patrol members._

Hoops: "Well well, what do we have here?"

Dumb-Bell: "Looks like the Tragic Trio"

Score: "I wonder what disaster is following in their wake this time?"

Cloud Chaser:" We're Scout Team Six, you jerks. What are you doing out here anyway?"

Hoops: "Same as you, looking for storm damage. A couple houses closer to the mountain were taken out by a mudslide. Fortunately we were just in time to save everypony."

Dumb-Bell: "Typical Scout Team Five heroics. You know. Or maybe you don't! How's that lost goat you were looking for last week? Did they ever get that fire put out?"

Gold Rush: "That fire was NOT our fault!"

Fade: "Well, actually..."

Gold Rush: <through teeth> "Not now Fade!"

Score: "Oh the looks on your faces when that harmonica factory exploded. I wish I could picture it. Oh wait, I can!"

_Score takes out a newspaper. On the front is a picture of Cloud Chaser, Gold Rush, and Fade running in terror from an exploding building. The headline reads 'TRAGIC TRIO BLOWS IT'._

Cloud Chaser: "That factory had a lot of swamp gas inside. We couldn't have known! "

Dumb-Bell: "I can't wait to see how you three screwed up this simple job. You know Princess Celestia only assigned this to you because she knew you couldn't do much damage."

Cloud Chaser: "We didn't do ANY damage. We fixed everything perfectly."

_The ladder leaned up against the front of the Inn tips over, knocking down the lightning rod and breaking a window on the front of the building. The lightning rod falls down, tearing the chicken cool open and letting all the birds escape. Fade immediately tries to round them up, which only makes them run in all directions._

Fade: "Oh no! Please come back! Please! If you get away they'll put it on my permanent record!"

Gold Rush: "Well..um..at least those stormclouds I sent back to Cloudsdale won't cause any more problems."

Hoops: "Cloudsdale? You do remember that Ponyville is directly between here and Cloudsdale this time of year? Those storm clouds will go right over the center of town."

_Cloud Chaser looks up and imagines Ponyville being ravaged by a terrible storm. Ponies flee in terror. Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle appear in the terrified mob._

Twilight Sparkle: "Rainbow Dash! I thought you patrolled the sky this morning!"

Rainbow Dash:" I did! I have no idea where this storm came from. It can't be natural. Somepony, or some team of criminally negligent ponies is definitely behind this."

Twilight Sparkle: "The storm is too powerful! Ponyville is doomed!"

Rainbow Dash: <shakes hoof menacingly> "When I find our what pony is behind this..."

Twilight Sparkle: "Oh don't worry, we'll catch them. And when we do, it's straight to the dungeon. The dungeon for all of them!"

Rainbow Dash: "Yeah! The dungeon in Canterlot! Do they still have that cage that hangs over a pit of asps? The one with the rusty chain that could break at any time?"

Twilight Sparkle: "You know it!"

Gold Rush Voice: "CLOUD CHASER!"

_Cloud Chaser snaps back to reality._

Cloud Chaser: "Oh, right. Sorry."

Hoops: "Anyway, we'll see you losers later. We have to get back to base, and collect our medals for bravery."

Score: "See ya later, Tragic Trio."

Gold Rush: "Stop calling us that!"

Cloud Chaser: "Oh let them go. We've made a mess of another mission. <hangs head> Maybe they're right. Maybe we are losers." <starts to leave>

Roma: <tapping her hoof> "Ahem?"

Cloud Chaser: "Losers...who were just about to go back to work and finish all those repairs!"

Gold Rush: "Nice save."

_We jump ahead. It's much later in the day, and the Scouts have finished their work. It looks a bit more crude than last time. The scouts are leaving, and Roma is waving from the porch of the inn._

Cloud Chaser: "We'll have to hot-hoof it if we want to get back to town before dark."

Gold Rush: "Well don't worry fearless leader. I'm already working on a really great story as to why our mission was such a complete debacle."

Fade: "Didn't your last 'great story' get us put on kitchen duty for two weeks?"

Gold Rush:" Yes, that's one way of looking at it. But this is going to be much better. <gestures dramatically> So there we were, standing flank to flank as the ogres closed in..."

_The ponies start across the bridge, following the road back to town._

Cloud Chaser: "Ogres?"

Gold Rush: "Yeah! They were breathing FIRE and charging, but I was like 'don't you trembling ponies worry! you stay behind Gold Rush, where it's safe'!"

_Cloud Chaser shoots Gold Rush an incredulous look as they walk towards the bridge. The sound of a baby crying is heard as they go over the bridge._

Gold Rush: "Jeez Fade, the story isn't that bad."

Fade: "I wasn't crying this time."

_The ponies look around confused, then hear the baby crying again._

Cloud Chaser: "Spread out and search!"

_The ponies look around through the nearby brush and whatnot. Gold Rush flies down and sees flotsam and jetsam caught under the bridge. In with the tangle of broken boards is a crib with STORMY sitting inside bawling his eyes out._

Gold Rush: "Look, it's a little foal!"

Cloud Chaser: "We need to get him out of there. Fade, are you up to a teleport spell?"

Fade: "Well, I'll try I suppose."

_Fade sweats and strains as she builds up power in her horn. She finally winks out, reappearing under the bridge, behind the wreckage where Stormy is trapped. The wreckage starts to shift and buckle._

Cloud Chaser: "Careful! It's not stable."

Fade: "Here! Take him!"

_Fade carefully passes Stormy to Cloud Chaser, who wades back ashore. Fade strains again and teleports again. A moment later one of the beams collapses, smashing down where Fade and Stormy were. Fade reappears atop the bridge, huffing and sweating._

Fade: "Two teleports in one day. A personal best."

Gold Rush: <swoops down and slaps Fade on the back> "You did it!"

Fade: <startled> "Eep!" <turns invisible>

Gold Rush: "Wait, so it's all you can do to teleport, but you turn invisible without thinking about it?"

Invisible Fade: "Turning invisible is perfectly normal. Teleporting is weird!"

_Cloud Chaser rejoins the others on the bridge, with Stormy perched on her back. Fade reappears._

Cloud Chaser: "That's strange. How do you suppose he got there?"

Fade: "Oh! The mudslide the other team was telling us about. Some of the wreckage must have ended up in the river. The poor little foal must have gotten caught and swept downstream."

Gold Rush: "We need to get him back to his parents. I don't know about the rest of you, but I don't know even the first thing about taking care of a foal."

Cloud Chaser: "Not to mention how worried his parents must be."

Fade: "Oh! But if the ponies lost their home they won't be in the village up by the mountain. They will have been evacuated, probably to Canterlot."

Cloud Chaser: "Good thinking. And if they aren't, he'll at least be safe there."

Gold Rush: "So, shall we get going? Daylight's burning."

Cloud Chaser: "Sure. We just need to make a couple quick preparations."

_We jump ahead. Cloud Chaser has build a little pram out of bits she found in the wreckage. The inside is lined with a blanket from one of their saddlebags._

Cloud Chaser: "There. Now the lil fella can ride in comfort."

Gold Rush: "Very nicely done. You could sell these. <rubs hooves together and grins evilly> WE could sell these."

Cloud Chaser: <rolls eyes> "Sure."

Fade: "Now you just need a foal to ride in the pram."

Cloud Chaser: "Well that's no problem...wait, what?"

_Fade gestures to a spot next to her. We see a dotted white outline where Stormy should be._

Cloud Chaser: "You guys weren't watching him?"

Gold Rush: "Fade was watching him. I was thinking about where I wanted to spend my leave. You think the Crystal Empire is nice this time of year?"

Fade: "I noticed this marigold over here. It looks like the ones we had in Ponyville, but without counting the petals you can't really be sure. And then, you might just have one with an unusual petal count. You have to count all of them and average the numbers if you really want to be sure."

Cloud Chaser:" Focus! In the space of ten minutes we have rescued and LOST a foal! We need to find him, NOW!"

_Stormy suddenly goes galloping past, squealing and giggling happily, leaving a little dust trail behind him._

Fade: "Oh see? There he is."

Gold Rush: "Boy, for a baby he's really moving, isn't he?"

Fade: "That's an Earth Pony for you. As soon as you set them down they can run."

Cloud Chaser: "Hey you! Come back!"

_The three ponies chase after Stormy, who proves fast and elusive. It's obviously a game to him. He turns and runs back through Fade's legs. She panics and turns invisible, and Cloud Chaser runs headlong into her. Gold Rush flies after Stormy._

Gold Rush: "I've got him! I've got him!"

_Stormy runs through a little low gap in a wicked looking bramble. Gold Rush flies up at the last second to avoid going through the brambles._  
  
Gold Rush: "Whew! Saved it!"

_Gold Rush flies up, hitting her head on a beehive hanging from a tree branch. The bees immediately attack, she crashes through the branches. Covered in leaves and beestings, Gold Rush falls into the stream. Cloud Chaser and Fade continue to pursue Stormy. Cloud Chaser runs around the bramble, only to discover a sharp ledge leading down to the muddy bank of the river. Cloud Chaser skids to a stop just in time, but Fade skids and bumps her, causing Cloud Chaser to roll down the rocky ledge and into the mud._

Cloud Chaser: "Ow! Ooh! Ah! Oh that hurts!"

_Fade leans over the ledge and looks down._

Fade: "Oh, are you two alright? "

_The top of the ledge collapses, and Fade slides down into the mudhole just as Cloud Chaser is helping to pull Gold Rush out of the creek. All three go face first into the mud. Stormy squeals happily, then carefully trots down the slope. He giggles and trots back and forth, kicking up mud all over himself and the ponies. The ponies scowl for a moment, then laugh at how ridiculous the whole situation is._  
  
Cloud Chaser: "It's a good thing you're adorable. Now come here you!"

_Cloud Chaser tries to pick Stormy up. He looks like he's going to let her, then runs away giggling at the last second. Cloud Chaser mops her face in frustration. We cut and all three are back up on solid ground. They look scuffed up and sore. Gold Rush still has patches of honey and leaves on her, while Cloud Chaser has brambles stuck in her mane. Cloud Chaser is building a contraption not unlike the boardgame Mousetrap._

Gold Rush: "When I write the mission report, should I leave out the part where we constructed a "baby trap"?"

Cloud Chaser: "Just put down that we acted in the foal's best interests. Alright, done! Now if everything goes just right, we should catch him in no time. Okay, here's how it works..."

_Fade glances at the contraption, then takes a carrot out of her saddlebags. She holds it out, and Stormy trots over and starts to chomp on it happily. Fade picks him up and sets him in the pram. Cloud Chaser and Gold Rush's jaws drop._

Cloud Chaser: "How...did...?"

Fade: "Chicken bait! See, I was paying attention!"

_The three of them laugh together._  
  
Cloud Chaser:" Whatever. I'll take it. Let's get this little rascal back to Canterlot before he gets into any more mischief."

_We jump to a wide shot of Canterlot castle at dusk. The shot fades to night, and then to the early morning. We cut to the Scouts marching down the road to Canterlot. All three look exhausted-Cloud Chaser is red-eyed and sagging as she pushes the pram. Fade is walking along slowly, with her head rolled back, eyes shut and loudly snoring. Gold Rush is flying slowly, using only one wing._

Gold Rush: "Are we there yet? How's the little guy doing?"

Cloud Chaser: "Almost there."

Gold Rush: "We better be. I don't think we have anything left to make another improvised diaper."

_Stormy is asleep in the pram. He's wearing Fade's boonie hat with a belt around his waist to hold it in place. Stormy sits up in the pram, stretches and yawns. He gets up, trots in a little circle, and sits again. His stomach rumbles, and he looks upset._

Cloud Chaser: "Aw, I'm sorry little guy. I don't think we have anything left to give you."

_Stormy's bottom lip trembles._

Cloud Chaser: "Oh please don't. Please?"

_Stormy starts to cry. Fade snaps awake and looks around frantically, doing karate moves to protect herself._

Gold Rush: "Alright, I know we're all tired, but I say we double time it to the city. We might be okay, but he's not going to last much longer. <holds up hoof> Scouts?"

_Fade, Cloud Chaser, and Gold Rush all click their hooves together 'brohoof' style._

All Three: <tiredly> "Scouts!"

_The Scouts pick up the pace. We jump and see them on the road up to the gates of Canterlot._

Generic Guard: "Halt! Who goes there?"

Cloud Chaser:" Scout Team Six. Please...please just let us in."

_The guards open the gates, and we see SARGE has been waiting for them._

Sarge: "Well look who finally made it back to base. Scout Team Six, and only 12 hours late!"

_Sarge walks up, looks the bedraggled ponies over, and then down into the pram at Stormy. He gives Stormy a hard look, and Stormy gives him one back._

Sarge: "Corporal, are you aware that there is a foal in this carriage?"

Cloud Chaser: "I am aware of this, sir."

Sarge: "Corporal, how is it that I give you an assignment as simple as helping a local innkeeper patch her roof, and you not only take three times as long as needed to do the job, but for some reason you come back with a foal? I...I am just at a loss for how you could misinterpret your orders THIS badly."

_Every time Fade shouts 'SIR', Gold Rush flinches in the background, finally rubbing the bridge of her nose like she's nursing a killer headache._  
  
Fade:  <nervously> "SIR! We rescued the foal from a stream, and brought it back with us SIR! We were hoping his parents had been evacuated to Canterlot SIR!"

Sarge: <mops his face with his hoof> "Only in this outfit...alright, you better get up to the palace. Once you're done there, hurry back. Apparently Ponyville also suffered some serious storm damage and they need all the help they can get."

Gold Rush: <trying to sound innocent> "O-oh no! How...how could THAT have happened? Those poor ponies, why we'd be glad to go help them."

Sarge: <suspicious> "I bet. Anyway, get a move on. And take that foal through the mess hall. I know a hungry soldier when I see one."

_The Scouts head for the palace. We see them struggling to get the pram up the steps to the palace. The palace guards watch the Scouts quizzically._

Cloud Chaser: <to a guard> "Hey, we have this little lost foal and we need to talk to the princess, but he's starving hungry. Which way to the kitchen?"

Guard: "Oh no, you better go straight to the princess. She's going to want to hear about this straight away."

_Stormy leans out of the pram, looking down a long hallway where he can see the kitchen. He gestures desperately at the kitchen._

Cloud Chaser: "Sorry little guy, guess we have to go straight to the boss."

_The Scouts pass by a long line of ponies waiting to see the princess. They each give the Scouts dirty looks as they cut to the front._

Fade: "Sorry! Sorry about this! I am SO sorry! Apologies!"

Gold Rush:" Coming through! Baby emergency! Fussy baby, coming through!"

_The Scouts are stopped at the entrance to the audience chamber by FANCY PANTS._

Fancy Pants: "I say! You mares can't just go cutting the line. Some of us have been here waiting since before sunrise!"

_Cloud Chaser looks at Stormy, then at Fancy Pants._

Cloud Chaser: "I am sore, and tired, and I have a very hungry and fussy baby here. You can make us wait, but if you do...Stormy?"

_Stormy clears his throat, then breaks into ear-splitting tears and bawling. We pan to the ponies waiting in line, and their manes have all been blown back._

Fancy Pants: "You make a well-reasoned and compelling argument madam. You may proceed."

_The Scouts bring the pram into the audience chamber, As they enter, the chefs are taking away trays of oatmeal, pancakes, fresh fruit and whatnot. It's all just out of little Stormy's reach. He watches them go through the door out of the room, and scowls at the Scouts._

Cloud Chaser: "Just a little longer. You're being such a good boy!"

_PRINCESS CELESTIA is at her throne, watching this travel-worn trio approach. The Scouts all stop and bow._

Princess Celestia: "And how can I be of service to you, my little ponies?"

Cloud Chaser:" Your majesty, during our mission yesterday, we found the wreckage of one of the houses destroyed by the recent mudslide, and this foal was trapped inside. We saved him, but had no idea how to locate his parents. We hoped they had been evacuated to the castle."

Celestia: "Strange. I don't recall ANY evacuees arriving in the last couple days. And you say this foal....<looks in pram, raises eyebrow>...there's no foal here."

Cloud Chaser: "Yes, he's quite the little...WHAT?"

_Gold Rush and Fade rush over to look in the pram. It's empty except for the improvised diaper._

Fade: "He's gone! There's nothing here but his diaper. He must have run off!"

_The ponies frantically look around the throne room. Celestia looks bemused by all this...for a moment._

Celestia: "Well I'm sure a little naked foal couldn't have gotten very...wait, naked? MY CLEAN CARPETS! Guards! Servants! FIND THAT FOAL!"

_Every pony in the building starts to frantically search the palace for Stormy. We cut back to the Scouts._

Gold Rush: "You know, that little guy has been hungry since before we got to Canterlot. I suggest we follow our noses."

Cloud Chaser: "Good idea."

_We see the ponies running through the hallways of the palace, looking under perfectly flat rugs, behind tapestries ten feet from the floor, pulling plants out of pots and peering inside. We jump and see Stormy trotting down a hallway. He raises his nose and catches a whiff of something that smells good to him, and follows the aroma. We jump to various servants tearing rooms apart, emptying trunks, stripping blankets off beds, digging through cupboards and closets. Out of one of the closets a stuffed foal that looks similar to Stormy falls. It rolls out a door, bounces down a stairwell, and lands on a window ledge. The Scouts come around the corner, and can only see the back half of the toy._

Cloud Chaser: "NO!"

Gold Rush: "Don't jump! You have too much to live for!"

_The Scouts gallop up just as the toy starts to tilt and fall out the window. Cloud Chaser jumps out after it, catching the toy but falling out of the window. Gold Rush catches Cloud Chaser's back legs, but is also pulled out the window. Fade catches Gold Rush's back legs, but is pulled halfway out of the window. The three of them dangle precariously over a large and very nasty looking rose bramble. We get a closeup of the wickedly sharp thorns. Cloud Chaser turns the toy in her hooves._

Cloud Chaser: "Oh thank Celestia I caught you before...wait, is this...just a toy."

Gold Rush: "I'd facehoof, but I don't want to drop you."

_Fade strains to hold the other two up. Sarge walks up beside her, looks out the window and then back at Fade._

Sarge: "PRIVATE! What are you three DOING?"

Fade: "Eep!"

_Fade panic teleports, and we hear Gold Rush and Cloud Chaser fall into the brambles._

Cloud Chaser: "Faaaaaaaade!~"

Gold Rush: "Oh no! Oh no! <lands in the brambles> Ow. ow. ow. ow."

_Fade reappears and looks around. We see only her face in a closeup._

Fade: "Oh thank goodness I'm safe."

_The shot widens and we see that Fade is standing on a very narrow window ledge. The ledge crumbles and she tries to catch herself, which causes a flower pot to start rocking back and forth. We hear Fade crash into the brambles below. Then we see the flower pot fall and hear it break._

Fade: "Ow! Oh hello everybody!"

Cloud Chaser: "Hello Fa-<sound of flower pot shattering>-ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

Fade: "Oh! SIR! I'm so sorry SIR!"

_We see the Scouts slowly pick themselves out of the rose bushes, dragging stickers and brambles with them. They walk only a short distance before they see PRINCESS LUNA sitting at a table, feeding Stormy from a bowl of mush. Stormy squeals happily with every bite. The Scouts bow respectfully._

Scouts: "Princess Luna!"

Princess Luna: "Ah, hello Scouts. Do any of you know anything about this charming little fellow? He was following me in the hallway, so I thought I might break with tradition and share a little breakfast with him."

The Scouts smile weakly at Stormy. Fade is clearly missing a tooth, and Gold Rush has a black eye. Stormy trots around the circumference of the table, then runs up to the Scouts and rubs noses with them.

Cloud Chaser: "Yeah, we've gotten to know this little guy pretty well."

_We jump back to the throne room. Celestia and Luna are both present, as well as the usual courtiers and guards. Luna is holding little Stormy. The Scouts march in, with Sarge behind them. The Scouts look like they've cleaned up a bit after all their adventures._  
  
Celestia: "Well, that was certainly more excitement than we were expecting today, wasn't it? Luna, I'm rather surprised you knew so much about taking care of a foal."

Luna: <smiles> "Lots of new parents have nightmares about raising foals. I'm also pretty knowledgeable about the tax code for very similar reasons."

Celestia: "Be that as it may...Scout Team Six, please step forward. Despite being completely unprepared, you were able to rescue this poor little foal...say, we should at least give him a nickname, shouldn't we? So we're not just constantly saying 'this foal'?"

Cloud Chaser: "Stormy. We only found him because of the damage the storm did."

Gold Rush: "And a storm of destruction seems to follow him wherever he goes."

Cloud Chaser: "Also true."

Celestia: <smiles> "Alright, Stormy it is. As I was saying, you saved Stormy and were able to bring him here safely without any preparation, and you should be commended for this. Now, I have a new mission for you. I have dispatched ponies to the edge of the mountains to continue the search for Stormy's missing parents. I need someone to take care of this little fellow until his parents are found. Can you think of anyone who might be up to the challenge?"

Cloud Chaser:" I can, ma'am. Myself."

Sarge: "Are you kidding? You can barely take care of yourself!"

Cloud Chaser: "When I start a job, I always see it through to the end, Sir. Scout Team Six might not be the model of what you want from the Scout service, but we never quit on each other, or anyone in our charge. No, if someone is going to take care of Stormy, it's us!"

Fade: "I second that notion. <looks at Sarge> If..ah...that's perfectly alright with you Sir."

Gold Rush: "In for a penny...alright, let's do it."

_Luna walks down the steps and hands Stormy over to Cloud Chaser. He giggles happily, then makes a face._  
  
Luna: "Just in time! He requires a diaper immediately."

_Cloud Chaser catches a whiff and looks like she might throw up._

Gold Rush: <flutters over to Celestia> "Say, if we're going to be taking care of the little guy, we ought to get a little extra in our pay pouch, right? For expenses for the baby!"

Celestia:<laughs softly> "I'm sure something can be arranged."

Gold Rush: <rubs hooves together greedily> "This is perfect. How much could one little baby cost? We're going to get rich!"

Sarge: <looking over Cloud Chaser's shoulder>" I hope you know what you're doing, Corporal."

Cloud Chaser: "If I don't, I'll learn. You can count on that."

Sarge: <To Stormy> "And I'll be keeping a close eye on you too, Private."

_Sarge smiles crookedly. The camera closes in on Cloud Chaser and Stormy face to face smiling at each other. Fade suddenly pops her head into the frame._

Fade: "Wait a minute! The baby is already the same rank as I am? Oh man, how embarrassing!"

ROLL CLOSING CREDITS

  


**Appendix**

All color references use Perbang.dk Exact coloring is subject to change. I am no artist. :)

CLOUD CHASER: An Earth Pony mare, red (FF4C4C) with gold mane worn in a single practical braid (FFEB64), and green eyes (00E773). Her Cutie Mark is two small clouds, one upper right and one on the lower left. She wears a green beret, and a band on her upper left forelimb with her rank insignia (corporal).

ROMA: See reference (<http://mlp.wikia.com/wiki/Roma>)

GOLD RUSH: A Pegasus Pony mare, gold (FFDE00) with orange mane worn in a nice bob style (FFA819) and violet eyes (B98AE7). Her Cutie Mark is a large dollar sign ($). She wears a brown 'A-2- style flight jacket and glasses, her rank is corporal.

FADE MOONSTRUCK: A Unicorn Pony mare, blue (66B2FF) with a white mane worn in a messy shag style (FFFFFF), and red eyes (FF3333). Her Cutie Mark is a white crescent moon. She wears a green boonie hat, her rank insignia is private.

BOY BULLIES: See reference (<http://mlp.wikia.com/wiki/Boy_Bullies>)

STORMY: Earth Pony foal, grey (4C4C4C) with perpetually messy blue mane (5076E7), and blue eyes (0039E5). No Cutie Mark-yet.

SARGE: Unicorn Pony Stallion, green (197F19) with a black mane cut flattop style (000000), 'five o'clock shadow', and red eyes (A8026F). Wears an 'Eisenhower' jacket and a WWII style helmet. Cutie Mark is a Master Sergeant rank insignia.

FANCY PANTS: See reference (<http://mlp.wikia.com/wiki/Fancy_Pants>)

PRINCESS CELESTIA: See reference (<http://mlp.wikia.com/wiki/Celestia>)

PRINCESS LUNA: See reference (<http://mlp.wikia.com/wiki/Luna>)


	2. The Big Fade Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter in the ongoing...hmm. Saga? No, there's no Vikings in it. Trilogy? Nah, I think I've got at least four chapters planned. Ah! Serial! That's vague, but implies more to come!

**Ponies on Patrol Episode 2 "The Big Fade Out"**

 

We open with a wide establishing shot of the Scout Barracks, lots of long buildings with numbers on the front. The camera zooms in on Barrack 6 a little. We jump inside, where we see Cloud Chaser cooking breakfast. She carries a stack of flapjacks in and sets it on a dining table. Gold Rush is lounging on a cloud hammock, while Fade Moonstruck is trying to get Stormy (seated in a high chair naturally) to eat his breakfast.

 

Cloud Chaser: Alright, come and get it.

 

Gold Rush: Finally! I'm starving.

 

Cloud Chaser: You could have _helped._

 

Gold Rush: Well, I wasn't hungry enough for _that_.

 

Fade: Alright Stormy, c'mon! Take a big bite for Auntie Fade!

 

Stormy looks at what's on the spoon and crinkles his nose up. He shakes his head and clamps his mouth shut.

 

Fade: I don't get it. It's gooey and comes in jars. Foals are supposed to love this stuff.

 

Gold Rush: <reading the label on the baby food> "Yum Yum-brand Garlic Onion Mush? Fade, this is horrifying! Don't tell me you ate anything like this when you were little."

 

Fade: I don't know. Yes?

 

Cloud Chaser starts passing out plates of pancakes. Stormy's eyes light up when he sees the fruit and syrup, but despite his squirming he can't reach any of the stuff on the adult ponies' plates.

 

Cloud Chaser: What do you mean you don't know?

 

Fade: I don't have any memories of my foalhood, or when I was a filly really. I thought you all knew that already.

 

Cloud Chaser puts a big pat of butter on her pancakes. We see the melting butter reflected in Stormy's eyes, a bit of drool appears at the corner of his mouth.

 

Cloud Chaser: No! How have we worked together for Celestia-knows how many moons, and you've never brought this up?

 

Fade: Never thought about it I guess. It's normal to _me_. When things are normal to you, you expect that they're normal to everyone, right?

 

Fade tries to give Stormy another spoonful of the mush. Stormy growls when the spoon gets close to his mouth. Fade pulls the spoon away, then tries again. Eventually she starts to play with him, making him growl by offering him the spoonful of mush.

 

Gold Rush: Isn't a big memory loss something you should see a doctor about?

 

Fade: I think I did at the time, you know, back when I was attending the School for Gifted Unicorns.

 

Cloud Chaser: You went to the School for Gifted Unicorns?! Good grief Fade, how many other secrets do you have?

 

There is a banging on the door, then the front door of the barracks is thrown open. Sarge tromps in.

 

Sarge: Scout Team Six, front and center! I have a mission for you!

 

All three ponies scramble to run over, line up, and salute Sarge. Once they've left Stormy eyes the pancakes greedily. He tries to reach them, but can't. He strains, and realizes he can get ahold of the edge of the tablecloth, which he starts to tug. We cut back to the Team and Sarge.

 

Cloud Chaser: What are our orders, Sir?

 

Sarge: A nearby farm needs a delivery of fire bricks, so they can build a new bread oven. It's a painfully simple task that any nincompoop could accomplish, so I immediately thought of you three.

 

Cloud Chaser: No problem Sir. Wait, how long will it take?

 

Sarge: It shouldn't take more than a couple of days.

 

Cloud Chaser: Hmm, we probably shouldn't take little Stormy out to the middle of nowhere, just in case his parents turn up.

 

Gold Rush: What if I stay behind and keep an eye on the little stinker? The wagon harnesses pinch my wings anyway.

 

Cloud Chaser: Are you sure you're up to the job? Stormy is...a lot of work.

 

Gold Rush: Pff, it'll be a piece of cake. I've taken care of plenty of foals before, and Stormy adores his Auntie Gold Rush. I'm sure he won't be any trouble.

 

We hear a terrible crash offscreen. The ponies all run over to find Stormy on the floor, covered in syrup, butter and pancakes. The table and high chair are tipped over, and the cloth flutters down to cover Stormy. Gold Rush pulls up the edge of the tablecloth, and we see Stormy chewing on a pancake, a delighted mess of a foal. Gold Rush cringes at how everything in the dining room is now sticky with syrup, butter and smashed fruit.

 

Cloud Chaser: Sure, no trouble at all! Have fun, you two!

 

(ROLL OPENER)

 

We cut to a country road. Fade and Cloud Chaser are pulling a cartload of fire bricks.

 

Fade: It's nice to get out on a day like this, but I am a little concerned.

 

Cloud Chaser: About Stormy?

 

Fade: Gold Rush isn't the most responsible pony.

 

Cloud Chaser: She's alright. Goldie might seem a bit carefree, but she knows what really matters. Besides, she helped raise her little sister, so she's got some experience with little ones. When we were fillies she had so many foalsitting jobs she could hardly keep them straight. I mean, she was only doing it to get _rich_ , but she did do a good job.

 

Fade: Oh, I see. <wistfully> I wish I remembered what it was like being a filly.

 

Cloud Chaser: You really don't remember anything at all?

 

Fade: Not a thing. Well, I do remember _one_ thing from when I was little. <she whistles a beautiful melody>. I don't know what the song is from, but I know it was something...good.

 

Cloud Chaser looks at Fade for a moment, looks down sadly, then perks up.

 

Cloud Chaser: I wouldn't even know where to begin as far as getting memories back, or anything like that. I do know that you're a good pony, and you always try your best to help me and Gold Rush. I know it's tough being a Scout, but I hope you're making some good new memories being teamed up with us.

 

Fade: I am. Thanks Cloud Chaser.

 

The two of them round a bend, turn at a road sign down a dirt road. We see that the road cuts through a wheat field to a small village.

 

Cloud Chaser: You said you were in the School for Gifted Unicorns. Is that true? That's a very exclusive academy.

 

Fade: I wasn't there very long, I don't think. That's about when I lost my memories. I messed up a spell of some kind, something simple. They told me I wasn't cut out for high level spellcasting, and dismissed me. I mean, they said it in a nice way, trying to spare my feelings. You know how it is.

 

Cloud Chaser: That's a tough break. Oh, we're nearly there now.

 

Suddenly, there's a rooster call in the distance.

 

Cloud Chaser: Hmm, one of their chickens must have gotten loose.

 

Fade: It sounds sort of funny, doesn't it?

 

The rooster call is repeated, much louder and obviously coming from something far larger than a normal chicken. Cloud Chaser and Fade look at each other nervously. A moment later a giant half rooster/half dragon rises up out of the tall wheat. It crows again, the sound shaking the ground. Cloud Chaser and Fade hug each other and scream.

 

Cloud Chaser: M-m-monster!

 

We cut back to Scout Team Six's barracks. We go inside where Gold Rush is checking off various items from a mental list.

 

Gold Rush: Clean kitchen-check! Clean Stormy-check! Stroller-check! Found Stormy after he vanished even though I only looked away for a second-check! Second bath for Stormy because he got into the trash can somehow-check!

 

Gold Rush wheels out the pram, places Stormy inside it, sticks a pacifier in Stormy's mouth and buckles him in with a little seatbelt.

 

Gold Rush: And there we go, all ready for our walk. And where do we want to go? To the park?

 

Stormy nods yes, but Gold Rush shakes her head.

 

Gold Rush: Babies don't like the boring old park. Fresh air, sunshine, singing birds...yuck! Do we want to go to the preschool?

 

Stormy nods enthusiastically, but Gold Rush shakes her head again.

 

Gold Rush: You're right! Running and playing with other foals all day in a safe clean environment doesn't sound fun at all! I know what babies really like...

 

We jump cut to the exterior of a run-down sports arena.

 

Gold Rush: The race track!

 

We see Gold Rush pushing the pram through the track. There's lots of rough looking characters, betting on the races and whatnot. Out on the track we see ponies wearing regular horse racing gear, warming up and stretching like Olympic sprinters.

 

Gold Rush: You see Stormy, after you get your paycheck, you come here to the the race track. Then, with the help of a few can't-miss insider tips we can make some bets and double our money. Won't that be fun?! I bet Auntie Cloudie and Auntie Fade wish they were here with us.

 

We cut back to Fade and Cloud Chaser, who are running for their lives. Fade trips, and the monster chicken leans over her menacingly. She whimpers and tries to shoot magic at it, but the beams she can make are very weak, and bounce off it's feathers. Cloud Chaser runs back to help Fade.

 

Cloud Chaser: Hang on Fade, I'm coming!

 

Cloud Chaser kicks up dirt with her back hooves to blind the monster, then helps Fade up. The two of them run like blazes for the village.

 

Cloud Chaser: Look out! There's a monster after us!

 

Village Pony: It's the Superchicken! Sound the alarm!

 

We see one of the village ponies blow a massive horn. Other village ponies immediately respond-closing shutters, barring doors, retreating into storm shelters with their children. Various ponies clear out of a old west style tavern, the deputy pony waving them along. One of the ponies in this group is ENIGMA.

 

Deputy: Chicken attack! To the shelter! Hurry!

 

Fade: We sure seem to have a lot of chicken-related adventures, don't we?

 

PINK NASHI waves to Cloud Chaser and Fade from inside a barn. The two of them hurry inside, then help her bar the door just as the monster slams into it. We see outside as the monster rages, tearing up the village and firing blasts of flame from it's mouth. Back inside Cloud Chaser and Fade gather their wits.

 

Cloud Chaser: Thank you! We were nearly goners.

 

Pink Nashi: Well you're safe now, strangers. We should be safe in here. The Superchicken usually gets bored and leaves after a little while. I'm Pink Nashi by the way. Who are you two? By your uniforms I'd guess you're from Canterlot?

 

Cloud Chaser offers a hoof in friendship.

 

Cloud Chaser: I'm Cloud Chaser, and this is Fade Moonstruck.

 

In the background we see Enigma react to Fade's presence with shock. Her dialog goes unnoticed by the other ponies.

 

Enigma: Oh no. Oh dear no. Not all the way out here! Not now. I...I can't.

 

Cloud Chaser: We were supposed to deliver bricks for a new oven. I can see now why you've been having trouble getting your deliveries.

 

Pink Nashi: Yeah, the ol' Superchicken sure is a troublemaker. Funny, we haven't seen him for a while though. I wonder what has him so riled up.

 

Enigma steps out of the crowd in the back.

 

Enigma: I know. It's you...<points> Fade Moonstruck! YOU are what the Superchicken is after!

 

Fade: <swallows> Me?

 

We cut back to the racetrack. The horses race past. Stormy is bouncing happily in the pram. He is now wearing a trilby hat, and has a couple new toys. Gold Rush growls in frustration and tosses her betting stubs into the trash.

 

Gold Rush: Let that be a lesson to you, Stormy. Never trust a 'can't-miss' betting tip! I still can't believe you picked that trifecta. I mean, that's a total sucker bet! <sighs> Alright, we've lost everything else, let's get out of here before I lose the pram too!

 

Gold Rush pushes the pram along, flapping her wings sadly.

 

Gold Rush: I don't know how this could get any worse.

 

Stormy turns, looks up at Gold Rush, and says his First Word.

 

Stormy: [CENSORED]

 

Gold Rush cringes.

 

Gold Rush: Why Stormy, what a...vulgar new word you've learned! <smiles nervously> Where did you hear that? Probably from one of these ne'er do wells!

 

Ne'er Do Well: Hey! We ne'er do wells resent that remark!

 

Second Ne're Do Well: Yeah!

 

Third Ne'er Do Well: Yeah, don't blame us for dis. We would nevah use that kind of uncouth language in front of a foal!

 

We cut back to the barn. The Superchicken is still outside raging away. We cut back inside. Pink Nashi is inspecting the door, which is starting to show some damage.

 

Pink Nashi: I sure hope this door holds out. I've NEVER seen him get this angry before.

 

Enigma: That's because Fade has never been this close before.

 

Fade: I'm sorry, but do I know you? Or, do you know me maybe?

 

Enigma: To my eternal shame, yes. Yes I do know you. I'm Enigma. I was your teacher at the School for Gifted Unicorns.

 

Cloud Chaser: Wait, you knew Fade back before her accident?

 

Enigma: There was _no_ accident.

 

Cloud Chaser: I think you should explain.

 

Enigma: I don't dare! I-I already said too much.

 

Fade: Please! My whole life I've wondered who I am, and where I come from. If you can tell me anything...<tears> Why did I lose my memories? Did I do something wrong?

 

Enigma: <sighs> No. If anything, I did something wrong. Something terrible. I had a terrible problem, and I made a terrible choice. <looks down> I know you want to know your history, but you might be happier _not_ knowing. You have a good life now, and some good friends.

 

Fade: Please!

 

Enigma: What I did, I did to protect you, and to protect Equestria...

 

We dissolve to a scene set in the past. Fade is a filly, in the same exam room Twilight took her entrance exam in 'Sonic Rainboom'. The professors all look rather bored. Fade's parents are off to the side, with a younger looking Enigma. Though we can see Enigma clearly, the faces of Fade's parents are concealed by shadows.

 

Enigma Voiceover: You were not an exceptional unicorn at first, but you had a good work ethic and your parents could afford a very good tutor-me. You worked hard and earned a chance to apply to the School for Gifted Unicorns, where you could study magic with the very best teachers. The entrance exam was simple-use your magic to encourage an egg to hatch.

 

A professor rolls in a little nest with a chicken's egg. Filly Fade looks down at it, then starts trying to cast a spell on it. She works for a while, and it doesn't seem to be working. The panel starts to frown and make notes.

 

Younger Enigma: <to Fade's parents> It's alright, it's not an easy spell after all. This might just be a little too early for her. She can reapply next year and...

 

Fade's Mother: Look!

 

Filly Fade's spell suddenly gets _strange_. The usual halo of unicorn power takes on a decidedly evil-looking appearance. The air around the nest distorts, warps and the egg suddenly quadruples in size. A crack appears and a section of eggshell falls away to reveal a huge bloodshot eye, as if the whole Superchicken were somehow crammed into this all-too-small egg. We hear the Superchicken's familiar roar from inside the egg. The professors all jump up and panic.

 

Professor: Quick! Someone send it into the cornfield! Get that monster out of here!

 

A professor runs over and casts a spell, making the egg disappear in a flash. We cut back to the barn.

 

Enigma: The professors admitted you, mostly because they couldn't figure out how you did what you did. Your magic frightened them. They wanted to keep an eye on you, as much as teach you.

 

Fade: My magic? But my magic is really weak.

 

Enigma: Oh my dear, it's anything but weak. If only it were that.

 

We dissolve back to the earlier era. We see a school building on fire, with part of the roof blasted away. Firefighter ponies are putting out the blaze, and paramedic ponies are putting bandages on fillies who appear to have been hurt. The camera pans and we see Filly Fade sitting all by herself, on a hill a good ways from the building. We go to a closeup of Filly Fade, who looks heartbroken. Younger Enigma walks up behind her.

 

Filly Fade: Don't come any closer! <tears> I don't want to hurt you too!

 

Younger Enigma: Oh little one, it's alright. It's me, Miss Enigma. I'm here to help you.

 

Filly Fade: How can you help me? My magic is totally out of control. I'm dangerous. I hurt all my friends trying to do a basic spell. Everyone tries to act like it's not my fault, but I know!

 

Younger Enigma: Dear, I promised you I would always be honest with you, didn't I? Well, I'm going to be honest now. Your magic _is_ dangerous, and out of control. You _are_ dangerous to be around, but it is _not_ your fault.

 

Filly Fade looks up at Enigma and sniffles miserably. She looks like the weight of the world is on her.

 

Filly Fade: What's going to happen to me?

 

Younger Enigma: I am afraid there's only a few options. Cases like yours are very rare. You see, you're one of the very rare ponies that can use Chaotic Magic. Very powerful, but almost uncontrollable for all but the very wise. There's a danger you might lose control and hurt someone again. Worse, it's possible that a surge of Chaotic Magic might allow Discord to return once more. I'm afraid you'd have to be sent away, banished to the furthest edges of the Equestria, where you'd be all alone and unable to hurt anybody.

 

Filly Fade: All alone? Forever? What was the other option?

 

Younger Enigma: I know of a spell, a very powerful bit of magic. So powerful that casting it might just use up all of my own magic. It would seal away your power, so that you wouldn't hurt anyone else. But, it would also seal away your precious memories. You'd forget who you are, all of your friends, your family, even me. It would be a complete new start for you. It would be hard, but at least you'd have a chance at living a normal life.

 

Filly Fade: <hanging her head> I just don't want to hurt any more ponies. Not ever again. <looks up at Enigma> Will it hurt?

 

Younger Enigma: <tries to smile> A little. Close your eyes.

 

Energy starts to build around Younger Enigma's horn. We cut back to the barn. There is not a dry eye in the place.

 

Fade: <sighs> I guess that explains why that monster hates me so much. My magic hurt him, too.

 

Enigma: Another mistake thought left in the past.

 

Cloud Chaser: Well, we can't worry about all of that now. We need to do something. Fade, are you up to this?

 

Fade:<wipes her eyes> I'm a Scout, and a Scout is always ready to help her fellow ponies!

 

Cloud Chaser: Glad to hear it. Now we just need a plan.

 

Fade: Actually, I think I might have an idea. Can you distract the Superchicken for a bit? Lead it around, keep it busy?

 

Cloud Chaser: You got it. Pink Nashi, is there another way out of here?

 

Pink Nashi: There's a side door over there. You'll have to be quick though. It's wide open over there, and the monster is sure to see you.

 

Cloud Chaser: <winks at Fade> He'll only see one of us.

 

Cloud Chaser and Fade turn to head outside.

 

Enigma: I hope you can forgive me Fade.

 

Fade: <smiles> I hope you can forgive yourself, Enigma.

 

Cloud Chaser opens the side door a little, peeks out, and then makes a break for it.

 

Fade: You forgot to...<facehoofs> oh, of course. She meant _I_ would turn invisible. Earth ponies can't cast spells. Why do I forget things like that?

 

Fade slowly dissolves into invisibility, then trots outside. We cut to the outside. The Superchicken sees Cloud Chaser and starts stomping after her. Fade grabs a ladder and climbs up to the roof of the barn, a high place where she can see the whole village. Cloud Chaser is running like crazy, dodging blasts of fire and lasers from the Superchicken's eyes.

 

Cloud Chaser: Eye beams?! Wasn't the fire breath enough?

 

Fade takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out. She tries to build up some magic in her horn, but she is obviously struggling to do it. She starts to sweat and grits her teeth in frustration.

 

Fade: Come on....come on...you have to work. Just this once, _please_....

 

The Superchicken suddenly snaps to attention, turning and seeing Fade. It starts to move towards her. Fade trots in place nervously, and starts to dissolve into invisibility. She stops herself and straightens up. The Superchicken looms over Fade, opening it's beak. Flames roar inside it's mouth.

 

Fade: I'm sorry.

 

The Superchicken stops, looking startled.

 

Fade: I might have just been a filly, and I might not have had control of my magic, but I still hurt you. Turning you into a monster, forcing you to be banished because you were too dangerous....that hurt you, didn't it? You didn't do anything wrong! It was me! I didn't mean to hurt you, but I still did, and for that I'm so sorry. I can't take it back, or make your bad memories go away. I wish I could. I don't have the magic to undo this. You might have a right to be bitter and hateful, but you don't _have_ to be. You can choose to be happy. You can choose to forgive. I did.

 

The Superchicken listens, then leans over Fade for a moment. Tears well up in his eyes, and he and Fade hug it out. The Superchicken crows.

 

Fade: I love you too Superchicken!

 

We cut and see Fade and Cloud Chaser leaving the village. Their wagon is unloaded, and the village ponies are waving goodbye. The Superchicken is standing behind the village ponies, smiling and waving as well. Enigma has come to see Fade and Cloud Chaser off.

 

Enigma: Well here we are, parting ways again. Fade Moonstruck, you are truly my finest student. You're weak in magic, but strong in life. I promise I will find some way to help you get all of your memories back.

 

Cloud Chaser: _All_ her memories?

 

Enigma: She still has one memory left. She picked the one she couldn't do without, and kept it locked up safely in her heart.

 

Fade: <hugs Enigma> Even if there is no cure, I'll be alright Enigma. I have good friends, and a good life. You did your best for me, and if you ever need anything, you just let me know.

 

The two of them start down the road. It's quiet for a moment, but Cloud Chaser is looking at Fade admiringly.

 

Cloud Chaser: You're a pretty remarkable pony, Fade. And you give a pretty good speech.

 

Fade: Thanks, but I actually cribbed a lot of that from a book I read.

 

Cloud Chaser: The whole speech? You plagiarized it?

 

Fade: Oh how's he supposed to find out? He's a giant chicken monster. He can't read!

 

Cloud Chaser and Fade laugh as they make their way down the road. We cut back to the Scout barracks. Night has fallen. We cut inside. Gold Rush is flapping back and forth nervously. Stormy is on the floor trotting back and forth happily.

 

Stormy: [CENSORED] [CENSORED] [CENSORED] !

 

Gold Rush: Shh! I know your first word is really fun to say, but you know what would be even more fun? Staying completely silent until you're a full-grown stallion!

 

Stormy: [CENSORED] ?

 

Gold Rush: <looks up> Oh! Someone's coming.

 

Gold Rush puts a pacifier in Stormy's mouth. He spits it out, and she tries to put it back as Cloud Chaser and Fade enter the room.

 

Cloud Chaser: We're hoooome! Where's my favorite foal? There he is!

 

Stormy squeals happily, gallops over and jumps up to be held by Cloud Chaser.

 

Fade: And we brought a surprise!

 

Gold Rush: A surprise?

 

Princess Celestia enters.

 

Princess Celestia: I just thought I'd come and check up on little Stormy. The Wonderbolts went and searched the area around the ruined village, but there was no sign of his family. We'll keep looking, but it looks like he'll be staying here in Canterlot a little while longer.

 

Fade: <smiles at Stormy> Look Stormy! We brought you some nice pears! Something to sink that big tooth of yours into! What do you say to that?

 

Stormy looks about to say something. Closeup of Gold Rush looking incredibly nervous.

 

Gold Rush thoughts: Oh this is it! He's going to use that word in front of the Princess, and then I'm doomed!

 

Stormy opens his mouth and speaks.

 

Stormy: Fade! <takes the pear> Faaaade! Fadefadefade!

 

Gold Rush sags in relief

 

Gold Rush: Oh thank goodness. He was just trying to say _Fade_!

 

Cloud Chaser: Of course! He adores her. What _else_ would he be trying to say?

 

Stormy: [CENSORED]!

 

We cut to outside the barracks. Princess Celestia emerges, laughing hysterically. She finally seems to regain her composure, then starts laughing again.

 

Celestia: How can something so vulgar be so ADORABLE?

 

We cut back to see Gold Rush sitting in the corner of the room on a stool. She has a dunce cap on her head, and there's a sign above her that says 'TIME OUT'. Stormy trots up and props himself up on the side of Gold Rush's stool. He smiles at her and makes baby noises.

 

Gold Rush: Why am I the only one in time out? He's the one who said a bad word!

 

(ROLL CLOSING CREDITS)

 

After the credits, we see what is clearly Fade as a foal, cozy in a crib. In the background we hear the song Fade was whistling earlier in the episode being softly hummed. The camera pans back, and we just barely catch a glimpse of Fade's mother.

 

(CUT TO BLACK)

 


End file.
